Warrior Cat Generator
by Stormstar12
Summary: If you are having trouble coming up with warrior names then this will help you a lot! I hope you get a suitable name!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you can't think of a name for your Warrior character than I bet you come up with one right here. You will get their name, what they look like, their clan, their rank, their mentor, and their mom's and dad's name.**

 **Chapter 1: Name**

 **Prefix (First letter of your first name**

A: Adder

B: Briar

C: Cloud

D: Dark

E: Eclipse

F: Fern

G: Green

H: Holly

I: Ivy

J: Jagged

K: Kestrel

L: Lion

M: Moon

N: Nettle

O: Owl

P: Poppy

Q: Quail

R: Russet

S: Swift

T: Tree

U: You choose! Lol!

V: Vine

W: Willow

X: You choose again!

Y: Yellow

Z: You choose!

 **Suffix (First letter of your last name)**

A: Ash

B: Blaze

C: Claw

D: Dawn

E: Eyes

F: Fall

G: Glow

H: Heart

I: Ice

J: Jaw

K: Kit

L: Leaf

M: Mist

N: Nose

O: Oak

P: Pelt

Q: You choose!

R: You choose!

S: Song or Shine

T: Tail

U: You choose!

V: You choose!

W: Whisker

X: You choose!

Y: You choose!

Z: You choose!

 **All of the you choose ones, you can make your own prefix or suffix. Either that or you can pick one of the others I put up. Comment what you get! I will tell you at the end of the generator what I got!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Appearance**

 **If your eye color is…**

Brown: Brown cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes.

Blue: A blueish-gray cat with icy blue eyes.

Hazel: A tabby with hazel eyes.

Green: A white cat with green eyes.

Blind: A silver blind cat.

Grey: A grey cat with amber eyes.

Other: A black cat with your choice of eyes.

 **Keep going to finish the generator!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Clan**

What would you do on the weekend?

A: Go and explore the woods.

B: Stay up late at night.

C: Swim.

D: Run/workout.

E: Go hiking alone.

F: Sleep.

Where would you rather live?

A: Somewhere in the woods.

B: Someplace dark.

C: Surrounded by water.

D: On an open plain/meadow.

E: Wherever I am.

F: A cozy bed.

If your friends were planning a party, what kind would you want?

A: A camping/outdoor party.

B: A slumber/night party.

C: A swim party.

D: A party with a lot of activities.

E: I don't have friends to throw me a party.

F: A TV marathon.

If you got mostly:

A: ThunderClan

B: ShadowClan

C: RiverClan

D: WindClan

E: Loner/Rogue

F: Kittypet

 **If you got multiple letters you get to choose. If you got a kittypet or a loner/rogue, just say that you joined the clan of your choice. Remember to put what you got at the very end of the generator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rank**

 **Pick a number 11-20. Double it! Then times by two. Subtract fifteen!**

If your number ends in:

1-2: Apprentice

3-4: Queen

5-6: Warrior

7-8: Elder

9: Deputy

0: Leader


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mentor**

 **If you got:**

 **ThunderClan:**

She-cat: A brave tom named Cloudblaze!

Tom: A funny she-cat named Greenshine!

 **ShadowClan:**

She-cat: A optimistic she-cat named Adderfall!

Tom: A mysterious tom named Darkclaw!

 **RiverClan:**

She-cat: A competitive she-cat named Hollymist.

Tom: A energetic tom named Jaggedblaze!

 **WindClan:**

She-cat: A strict tom named Dustclaw!

Tom: A pretty she-cat named Russetblaze!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mom and Dad**

 **Chapter 6: Mom and Dad**

 **The letter of your Mom's first name:**

A: Amber

B: Bird

C: Cinder

D: Dove

E: Echo

F: Feather

G: Golden

H: Honey

I: Ice

J: Jaguar

K: Kestrel

L: Lily

M: Meadow

N: Night

O: Otter

P: Pearl

Q: You choose!

R: Rain

S: Sage

T: Tawny

U: You choose!

V: Vine

W: Wind

X: You choose!

Y: Yellow

Z: You choose!

 **The first letter of your Mom's last name:**

A: You choose!

B: Briar

C: Crystal

D: Dapple

E: Eyes

F: Flight

G: Glisten

H: Haze

I: You choose!

J: You choose!

K: You choose!

L: Leaf

M: Moon

N: You choose!

O: You choose!

P: Petal

Q: You choose!

R: You choose!

S: Shine

T: Tree

U: You choose!

V: You choose!

W: Wing

X: You choose!

Y: You choose!

Z: You choose!

 **The first letter of your dad's first name:**

A: Ash

B: Birch

C: Cedar

D: Dusk

E: Eagle

F: Fire

G: Gorge

H: Hawk

I: You choose!

J: Jay

K: Kink

L: Lake

M: Marsh

N: Nut

O: Oak

P: Pine

Q: Quick

R: Raven

S: Scorch

T: Talon

U: You choose!

V: Vulture

W: Wolf

X: You choose!

Y: You choose!

Z: You choose!

 **The first letter of your dad's last name:**

A: Ash

B: Breeze

C: Creek

D: Dust

E: Ear

F: Foot

G: Gaze

H: Hawk

I: You choose!

J: Jaw

K: You choose!

L: Leap

M: Mask

N: Nose

O: You choose!

P: Path

Q: You choose!

R: You choose!

S: Storm

T: Talon

U: You choose!

V: You choose!

W: Wind

X: You choose!

Y: You choose!

Z: You choose!

 **Comment what you guys got! I'm curious! Here's what I got!**

 **Swiftclaw: A brown she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. I'm a ShadowClan cat and the deputy as well! My mentor is an optimistic she-cat named Adderfall! My mom is Cinderfall and my dad is Cedarcreek!**

 **Comment if you want me to do another one and what you guys got!**


End file.
